


Missing In Action

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm looking for anonymous and fleeting satisfaction  I wanna tell my daddy I been missing in action." The story of an accidental meeting between a Vice Squad cop called James Ellison, and an exuberant young man by the name of Blair Sandburg, in a less than reputable bar, deep in the seedy side of town...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing In Action

**Author's Note:**

> Ok - my first ever completed Sentinel fanfic, so please be gentle on me

## Missing In Action

by Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan

Author's webpage: <http://members.dencity.com/firststep>

Author's disclaimer: : I'm sure you know the drill by now. Not mine, PetFly etc own anything you recognise... more's the pity

* * *

"I haven't seen you in here before have I?" The questioning voice made Jim Ellison stop in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder at the younger man looking at him, his head cocked to one side, brow furrowed, collar length curls falling gently over his face. 

"No, no you haven't." Jim answered carefully, turning to face him. 

"So, it's your first time here then?" The other man brushed his curls back behind his ears, a smile lighting up his face. "Yes, it is." Jim's words were clipped, but without being rude. 'And hopefully the last time as well' he thought to himself 

"Oh, well, let me be the first to welcome you." He stuck his hand out. "I'm Blair, and you are?" 

Jim paused. "... Just leaving." He didn't return Blair's handshake, just looked at the hand like it had offended him somehow. Blair just about stopped himself from sticking his lower lip out in a sulk, and shoved his hands deep in his jeans pockets. 

With a raise of an eyebrow, Blair quipped, "More like playing hard to get! C'mon man. 'Least lemme buy you a drink?" 

Jim had to stifle a smile at Blair's enthusiasm. "Sorry Blair, I'm on duty." 

Blair frowned again. "What do you mean, 'on duty'. 

Jim discreetly flipped his wallet, showing Blair his gold badge. "Detective James Ellison, Cascade PD." 

Blair's face fell. "Aww man, a cop? You're joking me right? Jim raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Blair sighed. "Well, this is a bitter end to what could have been a beautiful friendship." He walked away shaking his head, but Jim could still hear him saying "A cop? Aww man..." 

Finally letting that smile grace his lips, Jim left the bar, images of Blair running through his head. 

The following Friday 

"I tell you, Sid, tonight is my lucky night,' Blair Sandburg grinned, gesturing wildly at the bottle blonde behind the bar. "I can just feel it. The man of my dreams is gonna come in and whisk me away to be his private pleasure slave." 

"Well, I don't know about whisking you away, Chief, but I'll buy you this drink. What do you say?" 

Blair spun around, his eyes widening as he recognised Jim. "Oh, hey man. Sure, that'd be great, but, uhmm... I didn't think..." Jim bent down and hissed into Blair's ear. "Don't even say it. I don't want every low life in this joint knowing I'm a cop, OK?" Blair nodded in agreement and Jim leaned back against the bar, his elbows propped on the wood. "Anyway, I'm off duty so I can do as I please." 

Blair smiled knowingly at Jim who sipped his beer. "Yeah, sure. So, what brings you back to Brandy's then?" 

"Well, if I was to say what you're wanting me to say, I'd say I came back to see you. But I didn't. I was just passing by and needed a drink." 

Blair scowled at first, then looked up at Jim mischievously. "In that case, James, why did you come over to me, and buy me a drink." 'Damn, this kid's quick'. With a small rueful smile and a dip of the head, Jim admitted, "Ah. You got me there." He smiled as a broad grin spread over Blair's face. 

Still smiling, Blair turned back to face the bar, picking up his drink, ignoring Jim as best he could. "Hey Sid!" he called to the girl behind the bar, who smiled back at him. "Anything going down tonight?" 

"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed. "Brandy's talked Charity into coming back. We're gonna be packed you know how she went down a storm last time? " 

Blair frowned. "Charity? Oh.... Oh yeah..." Blair's face lit up as he remembered how the stripper had pulled him up on stage with her, getting him to pull off her panties with his teeth." I remember her. Like how could I forget her, what a body." Blair's smile widened as Sid giggled at him. "What time's she getting here, and do you think she's gonna want any... help again?" 

"8-ish, Brandy says... So I suppose I oughta go do some work. I've no idea what's planned though, sorry. Have fun, sweetcheeks." She winked at Blair, staring pointedly at Jim's back. 

Jim sighed and slammed his empty glass back down on the bar. "OK, OK. Yes I did come back here to see you. Happy, now?" 

Blair's face lit up. "Really? Well... I was kinda hoping you had, but... That's brilliant, man. Excellent. Uhmm... Hope you don't think I'm being too forward here, or anything, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out back, get a room or something." As Jim was about to speak, Blair carried on hurriedly. "Nothing like that straight away if you don't want to, it's just that there's this stripper, Charity, gonna be here soon. She's gorgeous and very popular and it's gonna get like way busy. I just thought maybe you wanted a private room where we could talk, cos I think I'd like to get to know you James." 

For a long moment Jim didn't speak, just looked at the younger man. 

Blair's face fell. "And now I've gone and offended you or something. I'm really sorry man." He slipped off his stool, and started making his way away from Jim. "Just forget I ever said anything, yeah?" 

A strong arm snaked out, the hand grabbing Blair's wrist, not letting him pass. Blair glared at the arm, following it up, until his eyes met Jim's. He took a sharp gasp at the undisguised lust he saw in the Detective's eyes. "Or I could speak to Sid and get us a room?" Jim nodded sharply once and let Blair go. 

After talking to Sid for a few minutes, Blair led Jim through the rapidly growing crowd gathering around the stage waiting for Charity to appear. Grabbing his hand, Blair pulled Jim through the lush red velvet curtain covering one wall. 

Jim slipped a couple of steps behind Blair, watching the tight blue denim of his jeans caress the lines of the younger man's ass as he walked. He ran his hand over his face and sighed as Blair stopped in front of a door, unlocking it, and motioning him in. He couldn't resist running his hand over Blair's ass as he walked past, noticing the sharp intake of breath or the shiver from him. 

Blair followed him into the room, shutting the door behind him. Jim stood in the centre of the room, looking around, seemingly ignoring Blair. He turned a full circle, taking in his surroundings, before turning back to Blair. 

"Lock the door." 

Blair blinked at Jim, uncomprehending. "What?" 

"I said, 'lock the door'. So I mean, lock the door." 

"Uhmm, okay." Blair did as he was ordered, then stood stupidly looking at Jim, at the broad expanse of muscle on the older man that rippled under his shirt. Jim sat down on the edge of the bed, and took off his leather jacket, lying it on the side of the bed. Suddenly unsure of both himself and Jim, Blair sat down on the bed beside Jim, his head tilted to one side, studying the profile of the older man. 

"Give me the keys." Jim held out his hand, which Blair gently laid the keys on, his fingers lingering slightly. Jim didn't shy away from his touch, or comment on it, so Blair took it as his cue to continue. He shifted slightly on the bed, one arm coming up to rest on Jim's shoulder, as he leaned up, his lips meeting Jim's in a kiss that was somehow both tender and raw at the same time. 

The lack of negative response from Jim spurred Blair on, and he deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking entry to Jim's mouth. As he kissed Jim, he slid one hand around the larger man, cupping the back of his head, fingers threading through the short, but silky, brown hair. 

Blair started losing himself in the kiss, the feel of Jim beneath him, the taste and smell of the older man, so he wasn't expecting to find himself sitting on the floor, an unimpressed Jim looming over him. 

"Did I give you permission to kiss me?" 

"N... No" Blair shook his head, frowning in confusion 

"Then why did you?" 

"I... I wanted to. I couldn't help it. I... I just thought... I just thought that... that you..." 

"Never presume to know what I'm thinking." Jim's voice was low and deadly, and sent shivers down Blair's spine. 

"I... I'm sorry." Jim didn't reply, just raised one eyebrow at Blair. "I'm sorry, S...Sir?" He ventured. 

Jim nodded once, and pulled Blair to his feet. He pulled the smaller man close, Blair's back to his chest. He bent his head down and whispered into Blair's ear. "Say the word and I'll stop, walk out of here and forget we ever met, if that's what you want?" 

Blair twisted his head to meet Jim's eyes. "I..." He swallowed heavily. "I want this." 

"You're sure? I need to know, Blair. I need to know you're willing. I have to be sure" Jim brought his hand up, cupping Blair's face. 

"Yes." Blair hissed, rubbing his head slightly Jim's hand, seeking the contact. "I want this, want YOU!" 

Jim flashed a grin at Blair, before dipping his head and catching Blair's lips with his own, tongue forcing entry. The kiss was brutal, raw and passionate, leaving both men panting, Blair's full lips red and swollen. 

Pushing Blair away, Jim's face fell into an emotionless mask as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Strip" he ordered. "No fancy stuff, just get naked." 

Blair nodded once, before pulling his white T-shirt off and dropping it on the floor. Noting Jim's disapproving look, he picked it up and placed it on the chair. The corners of Jim's mouth turned up in a slight smile. Blair kicked off his sneakers, placing them under the chair, before easing himself out of his jeans, which he placed on the chair. He looked back over his shoulder at Jim, who had sat back down on the bed, watching him. 

"All the way, boy." Jim motioned for Blair to remove his boxers, which he did, unable to contain the blush spreading over his cheeks. Having Jim do nothing but sit on the bed watch him, embarrassed Blair and he blushed more. Biting his bottom lip, Blair self-consciously covered himself with his hands. 

Jim smiled as he stood, walking over to Blair, pulling something out of his jacket pocket as he did. He knocked Blair's hands away, pulling them behind his back. Jim held his handcuffs up to show Blair, before snapping the cool metal bracelets around Blair's wrists, restraining his hands behind him. 

His breath quickened, and his cock started filling out, but Blair stayed as still as possible, making as little reaction as he could. 

"Don't cover yourself up, I want to be able to see all your beautiful body." Jim whispered into Blair's ears as his hands slid down Blair's back, cupping his ass cheeks in his hand. To Jim's amusement Blair jerked forward at the touch. 

Jim slid his hands around Blair's waist, coming to rest on his hips. He ran his hands up Blair's sides, the younger man squirming when he found a ticklish spot. His hands drifted to rub over Blair's nipples, the sensitive nubs hardening almost instantly. Blair arched his chest, his eyelids sliding closed, a quiet sigh of content slipping from his lips. 

"Like that, do you?" Blair didn't reply, so Jim twisted his nipples hard. Blair cried out and his eyes flew open. "I asked you a question, Blair." 

"S... Sorry Sir." 

Jim frowned. "Get on your knees on the bed." 

Blair nodded. "Yes, Sir." He walked over, still with Jim's eyes on him, and slipped onto the bed, kneeling down. He dipped his head, waiting quietly for the older man. He could hear Jim moving around, opening some of the cupboards, but didn't dare look up. 

The touch of a finger under his chin forced Blair to look up at Jim, who was sitting cross-legged on the bed before him. A very naked and very well endowed Jim Ellison sitting in front of him. Blair's eyes widened as he took in the muscular body, his pupils dilating. He shifted slightly to accommodate his growing and very interested cock. 

Jim leaned over, attaching a silver clamp to each of Blair's nipples, tightening them until he gasped. 

"Oh, God." Blair ran his tongue over his lips, his chest arching forwards, back bending up. "Ah... I... Oh... Oh God!" Blair cried out, pleasure sparking through his body, his cock hardening fully. 

"Good?" Blair didn't reply, just nodded at Jim, their eyes meeting, the room becoming charged with sexual energy. "Watch me." Jim's voice was hoarse and his eyes never left Blair's. Blair nodded again, swallowing heavily. 

Jim reached down and rolled his balls in his hands, before handling his own hardening cock and stroking his hand gently up and down it. He pumped his shaft lazily for a long few moments letting his arousal reach up and grab him. He watched the reactions of the beautiful man kneeling before him with pleasure. Blair's eyes never left his body even as he squirmed on the bed, fighting his need to move, his need to touch Jim. 

Jim moaned, his head falling back as his balls tightened, signalling his pending orgasm. With a low moan, Jim squeezed his balls, pulling them down, easing the tension slightly. He shook his head to clear his eyes, looking over at Blair. A fine sheen of sweat covered Blair's body, his eyes almost black with lust, his breath gasped between parted lips. His penis was angry-red and leaking steadily. Jim smiled to himself as he saw the reaction his little show had had on the younger man. He leaned forwards, his breath brushing against Blair's ear, another shiver running through Blair. His finger stroked along the underside of Blair's cock. Blair arched up into the touch with a garbled moan. He pumped his hips at Jim, wanting more, needing more. 

"Like what you see, do you?" Blair didn't reply, too lost in a lust-induced haze for the words to make sense. Jim pushed Blair backwards, and he landed awkwardly on his bound arms, his legs splaying out for balance. Jim leaned over Blair, but not so that they were touching, and pulled the clamps off Blair's nipples. Blair howled as the blood rushed back to them and arched upwards, his blue eyes filling with tears. His howl soon turned into a scream as Jim twisted the already abused nubs. "When I ask you a question, boy, you are supposed to answer me." Blair still didn't reply and Jim suppressed a sigh; he didn't want to have to hurt the beautiful man in front of him, but if he had to... 

He reached over and slapped Blair's face gently, building the slaps up in strength, until Blair blinked owlishly up at him. 

"That's better." Jim grabbed Blair's shoulders and pulled him up to a kneeling position again. Moving to sit behind Blair, Jim unlocked the handcuffs, rubbing Blair's wrists as he did. "Lie face down, then bring your knees up so you can hold your ankles." Blair frowned but didn't argue, blushing again as he realised how his position made his ass stick up. "Hold the position." Jim said as he stood off the bed, picking up the strips of rope he had placed on the chair earlier. He tied the rope around Blair's ankles and wrists, keeping him in the vulnerable position. 

Jim ran his hand over Blair's ass, watching the muscles there quiver, and listening to the moan from him. Jim sat on the bed next to Blair, frowning slightly when Blair turned his face away. Jim gently cupped Blair's cheek, silently asking him to look back, which he did. 

"I don't want to have to hurt you, to mark your beautiful body." Jim told him. "But you keep disobeying me, and I won't have that." 

"Are you going to spank me, Sir?" Jim frowned; this quiet tone of voice was very different from the exuberant young man who accosted him at the door last week. Perhaps Blair didn't like being spanked, he thought. He kissed Blair gently on the lips. 

"Yes, Blair, I'm going to spank you. And then I'm going to fuck you senseless!" He told him. The slight hitch in Blair's breathing before both it and his heart rate sped up told Jim all he needed to know as he moved again to stand behind the younger man. 

Blair squeezed his eyes shut and tensed his body, waiting for the first blow. Brow furrowing, Jim placed what he hoped was a soothing hand on Blair, not expecting the violent struggle, Blair pulling against the ropes strongly enough for them to abrade his skin. 

"Hey, hey. C'mon Chief, relax." He bent down, placing a kiss in the small of Blair's back. "As odd as this is gonna sound, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. Now relax, okay?" Blair nodded, a small movement that Jim would have missed if he weren't monitoring him so closely. 

"Okay," Jim sighed, one last rub to Blair's back, noting the muscles there were slightly less tense. 

The tension, both sexual and non, was almost palpable by the time the first slap hit Blair's ass, the younger man almost jumping off the bed at the sound more than the feel. Jim rained blows down, watching as Blair's skin slowly turned from pale, to pink, to red. He could feel the heat radiating off Blair, both from the spanking and from his embarrassment. A few slaps to the sensitive flesh where buttock met leg had Blair screaming out loud, begging Jim to stop. The first sobs, tears pouring down Blair's face and Jim stopped. He moved again to sit next to Blair, kissing away his tears. 

"It's OK, it's over now. You did brilliantly, Blair. Ssshh... " He stroked Blair's hair, waiting for Blair to look at him. 

"Yeah?" Blair managed a tremulous smile, warming Jim's heart. 

"How do you feel?" 

"Sore. Embarrassed," Blair admitted. "But it's good, I don't know, it shouldn't have..." Jim stopped his flow of words with another gentle kiss on his lips, a kiss that Blair melted into, opening himself up for. He whimpered as he pulled against his bonds, trying to wrap himself around Jim. 

"Easy, Chief." Jim was slightly breathless from the kiss. Dazed blue eyes met and both men reeled at the electricity that passed between them. "You gonna be OK to carry on." 

Blair nodded happily, but at the look on Jim's face, voiced his consent. "Yes, Sir!" He exclaimed, a heady smile lighting his face. Jim grabbed a tube of lube as he walked past the cabinet, and starting slicking his fingers up. "You won't need that, Sir." Blair told him. 

"Yes, I do, Blair. I'm not going to take you roughly." 

"I know that. But I mean you don't need that because..." his voice trailed off uncertainly. 

"Blair?" 

Blair sighed. "Because I prepared myself earlier." 

Jim's eyebrow rose as regarded Blair. He moved to sit on the bed behind the younger man, one finger sliding easily into Blair. "So you did. And why did you lube yourself up before coming out? Hoping to get laid were we?" 

"Err... Well, yeah that was the plan." Blair admitted, a blush colouring his face. 

"You little slut." Jim chuckled affectionately. "Seems the plan worked." Jim slowly worked three fingers into Blair, nudging his prostate. Blair bucked wildly back against Jim, crying his name out. Seeing Blair losing himself in the throes of passion had driven Jim back to the edge of his orgasm. Wanting to come in Blair, he forced himself back again, moaning at the loss. 

"I... Oh God... James... I'm gonna come. Oh God, please!" 

"Not yet, Blair. Not until I say you can." Jim panted out as he slowly slid his cock into Blair. Blair muscles automatically clenched around him. Despite the constant stimulation of Blair around his cock, Jim held still waiting for Blair to adjust to him. A breathed OK from Blair, and Jim pulled almost all the way about before slamming back into Blair, even as Blair bucked back against him. A punishing rhythm was set, bringing both men to completion quickly and effectively 

Jim bit down on the skin where Blair's neck met his shoulder as he came, marking him. "Come for me, babe. Let me hear you." The words had no sooner left Jim's mouth when Blair howled, throwing his head back as he climaxed. 

With clumsy fingers Jim untied the ropes tying Blair's wrists and ankles, massaging the skin as he did so. Blair purred in appreciation and rolled over to look at Jim. He held his hand out to the other man, and Jim accepted, spooning up behind Blair on the bed. 

"That was..." Jim broke off, unable to find the words to express the way he was feeling. 

Blair nodded, smiling again. "Yeah," he mumbled, before falling asleep in Jim's arms. 


End file.
